The Replacement
by GoXC
Summary: They thought because he wore a mask he had no feelings. They couldn't have been more wrong.   Drabblish - Typically 100-500 words; Sai-centric, possible pairing in the future.
1. Prologue

_Hey everyone. I was originally going to complete this before posting any of it, but I changed my mind and decided to give _you_ a say in how it's written (See bottom for details). I started this a while back, just to sort of explore a darker, more serious side of Sai. I had planned to make it into a full blown multi-chap fic, but it's better written as drabblish-length chapters. Having said that, it's a bit of an experiment for me with subject matter, form, and I'm going to try try try to update it weekly._

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Replacement<em>**

_Prologue_

* * *

><p>It had all come full circle.<p>

In the end, Naruto had kept his promise to bring Sasuke back home. Years after he first uttered the promise to Sakura, he came limping through the gates, Sasuke leaning on his shoulder.

Sakura was ecstatic. It was her happily ever after.

After killing Itachi, and learning the truth behind the massacre, Sasuke had turned his hatred to Konoha. But Naruto could be very convincing. After all, look what the village had done to him. And he would gladly die for it. Besides, the Kyuubi container promised that he would be Hokage soon, and things would change. He had seen the mistakes the past Kage's and elders had made, and he was going to fix them.

And so, Sasuke had decided to come home. He was tired of running. He was tired of pushing everyone away. He had wasted his childhood and he was filled with regret.

And Sakura, she finally had her boys back. Right where they belonged; Trying to kill each other over something so simple as a sparring match.

Yes, life was good.

Ultimately, Yamato had remained their captain. Kakashi had decided to officially stay with ANBU and was currently on a squad with Neji. The other members of Team Seven didn't mind as much as they thought they would. Who would hate traveling with a guy who could pop up a cabin lickety-split?

Besides, he had gotten over his stark ANBU-ness, and lightened up a little. He was even growing fond of Naruto. Although, he still wasn't late, and didn't openly read porn, but they considered that a bonus.

Sasuke was another story though. He was still, for lack of a better word, Sasuke. He still fought with Naruto. He still scowled most of the time. He still rejected Sakura's attention (Which, to her credit, was largely toned down.) She was more along the lines of happy to have her friend back, than completely lovesick.

In other words, she didn't worship the ground he walked on. Instead, she hit him upside the head when he said something out of line. She treated him like Naruto, like a brother.

And where did that leave Sai?

Where he had always been: On the outside, looking in.

He was all but forgotten in the excitement of reuniting Team Seven. After all, he was just the replacement. It was never a permanent position. And now it had expired.

Tsunade had given him the option of remaining on the team and even Sakura had asked him to stay. But she didn't mean it. Even he could tell that. Besides, he was just another thing the Uchiha hated. He would never intentionally destroy their bonds. They were better off without him.

After all, he was just the replacement. And the one he had replaced had returned. There was no use for him anymore. And so he was discarded, like the tool that he was.

In the end, he had joined up with ANBU. He was ex-Root, and the transition was seamless.

His consolation prize? His captain was none other than Hatake Kakashi.

And the great Copy Ninja was nothing if not perceptive.

* * *

><p><em>I'm going to go ahead and post the first chapter, considering this is just the prologue and you can't really see how it's going to look. <em>

_BUT! What I'd like to know from you, the reader, is how you'd like to see this written. In other words, what POV? The one like the next chapter is going to be - a narrator/omniscient type POV, or first person... some in Sai's POV, some in Sakura's, Kakashi's, Naruto's, maybe Sasuke's, possibly even Neji's? _

_Review and let me know, majority rules! _


	2. Interrogation

**_The Replacement_**

_Interrogation_

* * *

><p>Kakashi sat facing the fire, Icha Icha covering half of his face, its bright orange color intensified by the blaze of the fire. "So, how is Sakura?" he inquired from behind his beloved book.<p>

His squad was on a reconnaissance mission. Presently, Sai and Kakashi were resting by the fire, while Neji kept watch.

Sai sat across from him, his face devoid of emotion as he stared, unblinking, into the fire. Several beats passed as the ink user watched the yellow flames flicker and dance, some of them finally breaking free to vanish into the darkness. "How should I know? She doesn't speak to me," his voice, like his face, betrayed no emotion.

Kakashi lowered his book to look at the artist-nin, "I heard you paid her a visit yesterday."

Sai glared in return, he had learned that from the Hyuuga. "In the hospital, yes."

"How did you injure yourself?"

"I'm developing a new jutsu. It backfired," he said easily.

"That's the third time this month you've injured yourself and ended up in the hospital," the copy-nin commented. It wasn't directed at anyone in particular.

"What are you implying?" came the monotone response.

Kakashi shrugged, "Nothing," he said offhandedly, before returning to his book. "So how was she?"

Shadows danced across the artist's face, masking the brief display of emotion that flashed across his features unnoticeable, "Fine."

It had been nine months since Team Seven was reunited. Nine months since Sai's happiness had been taken away. Everyone thought he had hit a brick wall with his emotional growth and learning, perhaps forgotten it altogether. But emotions, once learned, are not so easy to forget. So he did the next best thing, he wore a mask.

* * *

><p><em>There you have it, the first real chapter. <em>

_Don't forget to let me know what POV you want future chapters in! You have one week to vote! Review and let me know! _


	3. Mirror

_I've read a great deal of different opinions on ANBU masks over time: What they're made of, the animals they are based on, how a particular individual gets his/her mask, but ultimately I'm not entirely sure of any of these things, so I just decided to do what I wanted with it :) _**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Replacement<strong>

_Mirror_

* * *

><p>The first time Sai stood in front of his mirror in full ANBU gear, he was preparing for his first mission. The artist was - dare he admit it - just a twinge nervous. In an attempt to control everything in his power, he positioned himself in from to his bathroom mirror and adjusted his uniform. He pulled at his long gloves, tugged at his new - longer - shirt, and smoothed his pants. Finally, he donned his new mask. It was snowy white porcelain, tainted only by the markings that rendered it one of a kind. He was to be a fox - a smiling one, at that. Painted only with black, his mask had a large smile - a grin, really - and two small wavy lines above each eye, where eyebrows would be.<p>

He ran a hand down his face, letting his fingers trail gently over the new mask. Someone had a sense of irony, he supposed. He wouldn't be altogether surprised if Kakashi-taichou had been a significant factor in the decision. Still, he couldn't argue, it _was _fitting.

The second time Sai stood in front of his mirror in full ANBU gear, he was positively livid. Upon returning from a mission, he happened to pass his old team on the way in. They bad been perfectly oblivious to his presence, of course. But it hit him for the first time, it really penetrated to his very soul: They had already forgotten about him, moved on. When he glanced up and caught sight of his mask, he lost it. He promptly punched the mirror, square in the middle, shattering the image of the grinning fox that was staring back at him. It was scattered into several distorted pieces, no longer whole, no longer smiling.

The third time Sai stood in front of his mirror in full ANBU gear, he was little more than apathetic. He was used to the cracked and broken mirror, he hadn't bothered to fix it. He had long since become accustomed to staring at his broken reflection. As he slid his mask into place and regarded himself with tired eyes, he wondered: Is this how others see him? Smiling, fake. Do they see his mask? The one he wears without fail, the one that proves to others he still does not share a connection with his fellow humans; That he does not feel pain, betrayal.

When they look at him do they only see the faceless, nameless tool that he has always been. Do they fail to see underneath the underneath? To see the undercurrents of pain and misery coursing through his being.

Do they fail to see that his mask has been shattered, distorted into several pieces. No longer whole, no longer smiling.


	4. Request

****_Hey, sorry for not updating on Tuesday, like I promised, but I have a really good excuse... My little Jack Russell got bitten by a rattlesnake on Monday afternoon. It was really serious and he nearly died! I got very little sleep up until about last night. He was in a lot of pain and whined a lot throughout the first two nights, even after getting antivenin and pain medication. He's past the critical point now, but he'll still have to go through losing the damaged skin and tissue off of his leg :( I'm glad we didn't lose him though, I already lost a Jack to a rattler two years ago and I was devastated! He's just resting a lot now and being generally cute and handsome :) _

_Anyways, that's my reason. These are already written pretty far ahead, so I'm able to just stick one up for you guys (All... two of you that read? Heh). I should be able to continue regular schedule on Tuesday. _

* * *

><p><strong>The Replacement<strong>

_Request_

* * *

><p>Kakashi was in for his bi-annual physical, the one he loathed (Well, he loathed them all). The one Sakura insisted on performing herself. Regular Jounin were required one physical a year, while ANBU were required two. Just another reason he left ANBU to begin with.<p>

"Have you spoken to Sai lately?" he questioned the medic-nin.

She was currently positioned in front of him, hands on his chest, pushing her chakra into his body in an attempt to feel for any anomalies. Focused, she didn't look up, "Uh, yeah. He's been in the hospital a few times this month."

"And how do you think he is?"

"He should be fine, his injuries were minor," she said distractedly.

"That's not what I meant," Kakashi's tone came out harsher, edgier, almost stern.

Sakura's chakra fluctuated slightly. She looked up at him, "Oh?"

"How do you think he is?" he said each word slowly, as if speaking to an incompetent child.

"Just spit it out, Kakashi. I don't have time to play your games." Sakura only worked in the hospital three days a week (Unless she was on a mission), the others, she trained intensely with her team. The days she _did_ spend in the hospital were usually spent catching up on paperwork, instructing interns, performing the occasional surgery, and sometimes just plain old healing.

"You should invite him to have ramen or something with your team. Naruto still obsesses over ramen, doesn't he?"

"Yes, he does. And you know Sasuke and Sai don't get along," she had her hands on her hips now, staring her old sensei down.

"He used to be a member of your team, Sakura."

"So did you, I don't hear you complaining." She moved over to the other side of the room to procure a set of exam gloves, "Strip," she ordered.

Kakashi ignored her, "Maybe I am."

The medic-nin's hands found her hips again, "So what, you want me to get the old team together again? You, Sai, Team Seven? They might kill each other!"

"That's always an option," the copy-nin replied, pulling his shirt off.

"Fine," she muttered, "But you can stop them."

Kakashi grinned behind his mask, "One more thing."

The pink haired medic only glared.

"Go and invite him yourself."

The glare continued. "You are so going to regret this," she said, pulling her gloves on and nodding towards his pants.


	5. Hatred

_Sorry, again! I completely forgot it was Tuesday yesterday. I was studying frantically for a test all day. Thank goodness, that's over!_

_Thanks for the prayers and well-wishes for my puppy, he's doing much better and is already trying to keep up with the other dogs again! :)_

_Short one this time..._

* * *

><p><strong>The Replacement<strong>

_Hatred_

* * *

><p>Sai was pretty sure it was happening.<p>

He was developing a feeling toward the Uchiha. Something that could only be described as hate.

He wasn't proud of it. But he had resigned himself to it. He had, in his opinion, every right to hate the traitorous bastard. After all, didn't Sasuke hate him?

But Sai wasn't one to hate someone merely because they bore ill will towards him. No, he had a much better reason.

The Uchiha had taken away his happiness. The only bonds he had ever had; The only joy he had ever known. He just waltzed right back into the village and stole it from him. His team, his friends. And they let him. After all the heartache he dealt them, they just accepted him. Like nothing had ever happened. Like he hadn't tried to kill them. Like he hadn't deserted them. Like he hadn't placed revenge above his own friends and village.

And Sai? They discarded him like yesterday's news.

He thought he had it all figured out: Emotions, bonds, friendship. But he was left wondering, is that what friends do? Discard one another when a better option presents itself?

Or were your first friends better than all subsequent editions?

Were some bonds deeper than others?

Were Sakura and Naruto really ever his friends?

He wasn't sure. All he knew was the damn Uchiha took them away without even batting an eyelash and that made Sai very, very angry.


	6. Invitation

_Hello my lovelies! Okay, this is the super serious make it or break it chapter. Not really, but I'm just nervous I'll have ruined Sai for the rest of the whole entire fic and ... Okay. Done! _

* * *

><p><strong>The Replacement<strong>

_Invitation_

* * *

><p>Sakura knocked sharply on the door. It sounded off, hollow and cheap. She glanced around, hoping that perhaps it was a bit too late. Or maybe he wasn't there? <em>Hopefully<em>, she thought.

She heard shuffling behind the door before it creaked open slowly. It just wasn't her day. He opened the door only a crack, half of his pale face the only thing showing. A small flicker of surprise and confusion flashed over the artist's face before it was replaced by his usual placid look. "Haruno-san, can I help you?"

"May I come in?" she asked, shifting nervously under his gaze.

He cleared his throat, before swinging the door wide to reveal that he was without a shirt. "Please excuse me for a moment."

He left Sakura to close the door and wander in. She had been in his apartment a few times before, back when they were teammates. But this… this was nothing like she remembered. Where before his walls were practically papered with sketches and paintings of people, flowers, sunsets, and his teammates, now they were bare. Before his apartment was littered with canvases, scrolls, paintbrushes, and ink. Now it was downright spartan. His desk was empty, save for a lamp. His painting supplies, shoved in a corner, largely covered by a thick layer of dust.

When Sai returned, it was to Sakura's shock-shelled expression, "What happened?"

"To what?" he questioned, moving to the kitchen to make tea.

"Everything," she followed him, determined to make him answer, "What happened to all of your art?"

"I took it down," he said, reaching for two teacups from the cupboard.

"Why?"

"Felt like it," he answered vaguely. "Is chamomile okay?"

"No," she said, her temper flaring, "It's not okay!"

Sai stared at her blankly, "I regret that's the only kind I have at the moment. Had I known you were visiting I could have gotten something different."

"That's not what I meant," she growled. "Don't you paint anymore?"

"On missions, when it is required of me."

"I thought you liked it?" she asked desperately, her voice a bit quieter now.

"It is a tool," he replied, "As am I."

She looked at him and realized Kakashi was right, something was definitely wrong with Sai. "I came to invite you to dinner," she began softly, "Ramen," she forced a small laugh.

Sai looked at her, his cold onyx eyes boring into her green ones. That look, it reminded her so much of Sasuke. The pain, the hatred. "Regretfully, I can not attend."

He was shutting her out. Like Sasuke used to do. Like he still did. "Why?" she questioned, her voice barely above a whisper. She wasn't sure why but she felt… small in that moment, insignificant.

"I am busy."

"But I didn't even tell you when!" her courage was coming back in a hurry. "Don't be stupid, Sai," she swung a fist at him. She would knock some sense into him. After all, that was what she did best.

Sai caught it easily, "You do not want to fight me," he said, his tone was clearly threatening, "And I am _not_ stupid."

"But I wasn't-"

He cut her off, "I would appreciate it if you left." And with that, he all but shoved her out the door, slamming it in her face. That stupid door, it sounded so hollow as it closed.

Like Sai.


	7. Lunchtime

_I just wanted to take a moment to thank you all for taking the time to review, I really do appreciate it! I can hardly find the time to reply personally these days, but I do so love hearing your thoughts! Because of that... I'm going to give you a bonus chapter today! _

* * *

><p><strong>The Replacement<strong>

_Lunchtime_

* * *

><p>It was lunchtime, and Sakura relished getting out of the hospital on her break. She enjoyed going somewhere peaceful, quiet, and where she wouldn't be bothered.<p>

The top of the Hokage monument was such a place. She could clear her mind, set her priorities straight, watch the hustle and bustle of the village from a safe distance.

She sighed, feeling the warmth of the sun settle across her shoulders, it was so relaxing.

"So, did you ask him?"

Sakura jumped. Damn Kakashi, he could _still_ sneak up on her after all these years. "No, he kicked me out."

Kakashi took a seat beside the kunoichi, "He kicked you out?" he tsked, "I thought you were stronger than that."

She bumped her shoulder in to him, "What's wrong with him?"

The silver haired ninja shrugged, "Find out." Of course, he knew exactly what was wrong with the artist-nin. He was heartbroken. It didn't take a genius to figure that out. Although, he supposed it didn't hurt.

"Why can't you, you're on his team?"

Kakashi gave her a pointed look. The kind she got when she was being an insolent genin.

"I know, I know. He used to be on my team, too."

"That's a good girl, Sakura. You'll figure it out." And with that, he stole one of her riceballs, and vanished.


	8. Running

_**The Replacement**_

_Running_

* * *

><p>The artist raced through the trees with ferocious speed, his feet barely making contact before they pushed off again. The limbs and branches were clawing at him, grabbing and tearing at his uniform, but he hardly seemed to notice. Sai was not usually on point, but today he had hastened to the front of the squad and stayed there, pushing the pace far beyond what it needed to be.<p>

Kakashi and Neji had shared knowing looks - something was bothering the artist.

Neji could understand, he knew what it was like to be pushed aside, to feel like a nameless soldier in an infinite army. He had been overlooked merely because of something as trivial as order of birth. And while his ridiculously sentimental team had never abandoned him, he could understand that sometimes it felt good to just run away from your problems.

Kakashi, he understood far better what the artist was going through, and he dared not interfere further. If Sai needed to run, he'd let him, for how else was he going to release his emotions? The copy ninja was not foolish enough to believe he didn't possess them.

Sai pressed harder, putting every ounce of strength he could summon into his foot as he pushed off of the next branch. He grit his teeth as the wind rushed past his ears, the seemingly white noise blocking out the world around him. It was reckless, he knew, but he couldn't seem to go fast enough, push hard enough.

He was a shinobi, an elite ninja, so why couldn't he control his emotions? Why couldn't he quell the feelings that were rising up within him? He let out a low growl at his lack of self-control. His actions were deteriorating far beyond what was acceptable for a ninja. Had he forgotten all of his Root training?

He let out a grunt as his foot slipped, placed incorrectly in his distracted state. He instinctively reached out in an attempt to grab a branch, but missed, instead continuing his descent through limbs and boughs. At the last moment, on the last foreseeable branch before the ground, he managed to obtain a grip, slowing his landing and enabling him to come down on his feet.

Moments later, Kakashi and Neji landed beside him, "Are you alright?" the copy ninja asked.

"I am fine," Sai replied brusquely, indicating neither embarrassment nor pain.

"Perhaps we should rest," Neji suggested, hoping to ease the tension.

Sai ground his teeth together, the last thing he wanted to do was have to face his teammates. For once, he was thankful for the ANBU mask that rested comfortably across his features, it was an efficient way of hiding his emotions when his other mask failed - as it did so often these days. When the loneliness and feelings of betrayal seeped through the cracks in his mask, he was grateful for that grinning fox plastered across his face.

Because he knew he couldn't run forever.


	9. Replacement

_**The Replacement**_

_Replacement_

* * *

><p>"You're still weak Sakura," a voice taunted, knowing it wasn't true, "You're not paying attention."<p>

The medic growled and flipped backwards, narrowly avoiding a well placed fire justu. "Shut up, Sasuke!"

Suddenly she was thrust to the ground from behind, a warm body straddling her, pushing her chest into the grass, "Where's your focus?"

She ground her teeth together. She couldn't help it, she had been thinking about Sai; About his bare apartment, the chilling look in his eyes.

"Sakura?" he questioned, rising off of her.

She forced a cough and sat up, "Just thinking."

"Clearly not about your training," he remarked, settling on the ground beside her.

"Do you think we were wrong?" she questioned, mostly to herself.

"About…?"

"Sai," she said, meeting the Uchiha's cold gaze. She knew she had started something, but didn't regret it.

Sasuke's jaw tightened visibly, "What about him?" he ground out.

"Well… when you came back we just kind of kicked him off the team."

"He _was_ my replacement," he spat the last word out in utter disgust.

She chewed her lower lip. Technically, he was Sasuke's replacement. But he was more than that, he was a member of the team. "Why do you hate him?"

"Because," he paused, "He tried to replace me, and no one can replace an Uchiha," he said haughtily. He looked thoughtful for a moment, "Besides, have you seen him? It's obvious he tries to look like me," he scoffed, "It's pathetic."

Sakura couldn't even begin to form a coherent reply to that. All hope that Sasuke had grown and matured at least a little bit flew out the window. How could he be so mindlessly hateful of a person who had done nothing more than his duty? After all, it was _his_ fault he had to be replaced in the first place. "I think I'm going to call it quits," she said at last, "I'm tired."

Her dark-haired teammate smirked and nodded to her as she stood up and exited the training grounds.

As she walked away, one thought pervaded her mind: She would find Sai and do what medics did best, begin the process of healing him.


	10. Debt

_Hey all, I'm not a super duper fan of this chapter. Primarily because nothing significant happens. I'd like to write something else to replace it, but I simply don't have the time right now, blame my professors. _

_Also, next week is finals for me, so my update may not come until sometime later in the week, if at all. _

* * *

><p><strong>The Replacement<strong>

_Debt_

The dark-haired man stumbled, exhausted, into his apartment, barely slamming the door behind him. He ran his long, slender fingers along his desk as he made his way to the bedroom. Catching sight of himself in the bathroom mirror, he paused, and frowned. His normally clear, black eyes, were bloodshot and red, rivaling a Sharingan user. He had deep, dark bags under his eyes; It was obvious he was carrying a massive sleep debt. It was more than that though. His face looked as if it had been pulled down. His lids sagged over his tired eyes. His mouth curved down ever so slightly, as it did so often these days.

Gone were the fake smiles, the closed, smiling eyes. Gone were the sincere smiles, the crinkle of skin around his eyes. Gone were the deep, gentle laughs he had just begun to enjoy.

He ran a palm over his pale face, pulling the skin down as it traveled, before letting out a deep sigh and moving again, toward his bedroom. He spared no time removing his gear or clothing, instead opting to collapse face-first on his bed. He immediately fell into a deep sleep.

_Knock Knock_

"Damn it!" he growled viciously. He just wanted some sleep, was that too much to ask for? He rolled over and all but collapsed onto the floor before dragging himself up with the help of his bed. He ran a callused hand through his ink-black hair before shuffling toward his front door.

He threw it open, revealing his grumpy demeanor to the pink haired medic on the other side. She startled slightly before taking in the sight before her. "Oh, did I wake you?"

"Yes," he responded dryly, "What do you want?"

"I didn't realize, I'm sorry," she hung her head, her pink hair creating a curtain to hide her face. "Did you just get back from a mission?" she glanced up only to see him staring blankly at her. She swallowed her anxious feelings before speaking again, "I wanted to invite you to lunch, but maybe I should come back?"

"Don't bother," he replied, before slamming the door in her face.


	11. Wounds

_Hey all. Sorry I didn't update last week - Finals and all. That went well, at least, thanks for the encouragement! I've been under copious amounts of stress lately (Finals being the least of my worries) and it seems to be negatively affecting my health in the worst of ways. So... deep breath! Anyways, I know some of you have been curious about Naruto, so here ya go! And a little longer than normal too!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>The Replacement<strong>

_Wounds_

* * *

><p>Sakura decided it was time to bring Naruto in. He could be <em>very<em> convincing, and that was precisely what she needed. So with blonde junchuuriki in town, the medic-nin, once again, approached the artist's apartment door. After knocking, she quickly jumped behind the blonde ninja and gave him a sharp shove forward.

The door opened to reveal a slightly more rested Sai with a blank expression.

"Hey Sai!" Naruto said brightly, before launching himself forward and giving said artist a trademark hug. Sai looked slightly bewildered before he schooled his expression and began prying the knuckle-headed ninja from his person.

"Hello, Uzumaki-san," he said formally, after having fully extricated himself from the hugging young man. He peered around his former teammate, "Haruno-san," he added, upon catching sight of her.

"We're headed to get some ramen and we came to get you!" Naruto explained with all the excitement of a true ramen lover.

"I must decline," Sai said, already backing in the door and preparing to close it.

Sakura took the opportunity and shot forward, placing her arm against the door roughly, "Why?"

"I am not hungry."

The medic-nin shot her blonde teammate a pleading look. They were losing him, and fast. They needed to do _something_.

"Ummmmmm," Naruto tried desperately to think of something to say, but he was also being terribly obvious.

"Tsunade wanted me to check on you after your mission," Sakura said tentatively. She was only guessing he had been on a mission recently, what with his tired look the day previous. Besides, it was a pretty safe bet, ANBU were always going on missions. "She was a little worried about you after Kakashi told her the details."

Sai eyed her critically for a long moment before letting up on the door. It swung wide with the weight Sakura was still placing on it with her arm. Apparently she had said the right thing. "Make it quick," he ordered.

The medic nodded once before following the artist inside, Naruto trailing behind. Now he would get to see what she was talking about.

Captain Discreet himself whistled loudly, "What happened in here, baka? It looks like you had a visit from the cleaning fairy!"

Sai ignored him as he settled down in a kitchen chair and fixed his gaze on Sakura.

"Did you sustain any injuries while on your mission?" she began, running through a mental checklist.

The artist-nin merely shook his head in the negative, still penetrating her with his stare.

"Take your shirt off," she ordered.

"Is that really necessary?"

"Well, I guess I could just get Tsunade to come give you the exam herself," she shrugged before turning to leave.

Long, slender fingers wrapped around her wrist tightly causing her to turn back around. She glanced at his pale hand encircling her wrist but barely caught sight of it before the artist withdrew as if she had some sort of contagious disease. He silently removed his shirt, only to reveal a blood-soaked bandage wrapped around his torso.

Sakura tsked, "You ANBU, always lying to me. What happened?"

"I don't remember," came the deadpan reply. Clearly he did, for rare was the occasion that Sai forgot something.

They settled into silence as the medic carefully removed the bandage to reveal a large, deep gash. She cleaned it before she began to knit the muscle together from the inside out, before ending with the flesh. Satisfied that she had done a good job, she stepped back and eyed him, "You didn't think that maybe you should visit the hospital?" she asked, a perfect pink eyebrow raising.

He shrugged, "It wasn't that bad."

She ground her teeth together in an attempt to rein in her anger. Ninja were possibly the most insufferable creatures on the earth when it came to medical care. "Perhaps we should review what's 'not that bad,' and what is," she snapped, "That was far from a superficial wound!"

"Are we finished?" he asked calmly, settling his ink-colored gaze on her.

"No!" she screeched, "We are _not_! You-" a bronze hand settled across her mouth, muffling her next words.

"I think we should go, Sakura-chan," he said, while dragging her backwards. "It was good to see you Sai!" he called as he made his way out the door, pink haired fury in tow.


	12. Regrets

Hey all! I know it's been . . . awhile. Sadly, I've turned into one of _those_ people, who don't bust out a chapter for months. But things happen, so hopefully you can all forgive me. I think, if I remember correctly, that some people were curious about Naruto and what was going on with him. So here we are, exploring his side of things.

Rest assured, I intend to finish both this, and all of my other fics . . . eventually. So stick with it and you have my unending appreciation!

Shout out to _This last breath_ for kicking me into gear. Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>The Replacement<strong>

_Regrets_

* * *

><p>Naruto huffed into his bowl of ramen. He wasn't even hungry anymore, and that was saying something, considering it was only his second helping.<p>

How could he have been so careless? He grimaced, feeling lower than the clod of dirt that had been stuck in the sole of his sandal all week. He couldn't even watch out for one of his precious people, for his teammate, for his friend. If he couldn't keep his eye on more than two people at a time, how was he ever going to protect the entire village when he was Hokage?

He had been distracted, yes, but that did little to ease the shame he was feeling. Sasuke had occupied his entire field of vision, leaving little room for anyone else. It was a weak excuse, he knew, but he felt inescapably linked to the Uchiha; Bonded with him for life. He couldn't help but rejoice in his homecoming and do everything in his power to right the wrongs of his own little world.

But how could he have done so at the cost of another? He felt the successes of the past few months tumbling down on top of him, adding yet another weight to his orange-clad shoulders. It was hardly anything to be proud of, lifting one person up as you tread upon another.

The sad thing was, he knew all too well what it felt like to be shunned and ignored. He had vowed that he would never treat another person that way, never leave anyone out, and he had done it in the worst of ways.

There was only one thing to be done, he had to fix it.

* * *

><p>Next Update: Tomorrow!<p> 


	13. Persuasion

Promise kept! Thanks for the reviews and support! :)

I realize the last chapter was very short and altogether unsatisfactory. Sorry about that. Hope this is better!

* * *

><p><strong>The Replacement<strong>

_Persuasion_

* * *

><p>The squad had stopped to make camp, but it was the fleeting kind. The kind that doesn't leave a trace of the fact that you ever set foot there. The moon was full and bright, already threatening to reveal their position.<p>

Neji was scanning the surrounding area intently with his byakugan. He had been pacing for the last hour, face pulled into a scowl.

Sai was awaiting the return of his mice and their information. He was leaning in what appeared to be a lazy position against a tree. Though the trained eye could see that he was on alert, his body wound tight with anticipation. Like a spring ready to uncoil.

Above him, Kakashi was perched on a treelimb, Icha Icha nestled languidly between his thumb and forefinger. He easily would've looked more at home in a hammock on the beach.

"I heard Naruto paid you a visit," he whispered loudly to his teammate below.

Sai ignored him, scanning the woods for his mice. Seconds turned to minutes and he could feel the copy ninja's penetrating stare, expecting, waiting.

Then the turn of a page.

Well, perhaps he had imagined it. Perhaps Kakashi _was_ just reading.

"I heard he invited you to lunch," he went on, as if the conversation were not one sided.

Sai continued to pretend he hadn't heard as his mice appeared through the thick underbrush and scurried back into his waiting scroll. They had no present danger to report.

"I wonder why you wouldn't go?" he persisted, "Surely you get hungry."

Sai closed his eyes momentarily in frustration. Kakashi wasn't one to stop once he got started. Perhaps he should've gone into interrogation . . . or torture.

"Is this really the time to be discussing such a trivial matter?" the artist whispered harshly without turning around.

In truth, it probably wasn't. They had been sent in to retrieve a very sensitive and important item from an enemy village, only their information had proved bad. Now they were forced to lie in wait, collecting intel by day and lying low by night. They were in hostile territory and very likely had enemy-nins on their tail.

Behind him, Kakashi shrugged, flipping the page of his orange companion. "There isn't any immediate danger. Both your mice and Hyuuga-san's eyes have confirmed as much."

Sai finished rolling up his scroll and deposited it into his pack before turning to face the copy ninja.

"Besides," Kakashi said, tapping a finger to his temple, "My ninja senses aren't tingling." The older man smiled, crinkling his lone visible eye.

Unimpressed, the artist crossed his arms over his chest as he'd seen Neji do a hundred times before. He was sure it was a defensive gesture. "I appreciate your concern for me, Captain, but my private business is none of your business."

The older ninja chuckled, "Oh, but it is." He sat up, letting his legs dangle from the tree branch. "You see, your private business effects _this_ business," he gestured widely with his hands, Icha Icha dangling from one of them, "Which makes it my business."

Sai frowned, "What would you have me do? Lunch with Sakura? That will hardly solve anything."

"And Naruto," Kakashi added.

"And Sasuke," the artist finished. It wasn't a question, he knew where this was going.

"Now you're getting it," Kakashi said.

The ink user's frown deepened, "And if I refuse?"

"Well, it would be insubordination, of course," Kakashi said a little too brightly.

* * *

><p>How do you think the meeting will go? Will Sai and Sasuke kill each other? Will Sai even show up, or will he take his chances with Kakashi?<p>

Next Update: Tentatively . . . This weekend.


	14. Confrontation

**The Replacement**

_Confrontation_

* * *

><p>Sai took a deep, calming breath - or what was it Neji had called it, a cleansing breath? The Hyuuga was into all of that meditation stuff but the artist didn't buy into it. He had tried meditating once and had fallen asleep. He saw it as a waste of time. But now... Well he figured it couldn't hurt, just in case.<p>

He also didn't believe in mantras and the like, but that hadn't stopped them from rolling around in his head all day. Things like, _"You can do this,"_ and, _"It's just like a mission,"_ had made more than a few appearances today.

And despite multiple attempts to convince himself that he wasn't the least bit affected, he couldn't shake the unmistakeable feeling of nervousness. It was nipping at his heels. Looming over his head.

He took one more cleansing breath before marching through the door of the restaurant like Kakashi himself was pressing a kunai into his back.

It was, in fact, that very copy ninja who had chosen the venue for their little get together. Public, to keep the Uchiha in line. Not too popular, to spare poor Sakura if things _did _get out of hand. And not Ichiraku, to keep Naruto on his toes.

It was a quaint little hole in the wall that specialized in more western foods. BBQ was their main dish. But food was the farthest thing from his mind.

It didn't take long, just a moment really, for Team Seven to spot him. Naruto's face split into a grin as he waved. Sakura's folded into a grimace, the lines in her oversized forehead increasing rapidly.

And Sasuke... He looked surprised. And it was then that Sai suspected that the Uchiha had been left out of the loop.

"What the hell is _he_ doing here?" No attempt was made to mask the contempt in his voice. The restaurant fell quiet instantly. The tension was almost literally visible.

"I invited him," Naruto said, lacking some of the usual verve he spoke with. There was a very real reason why this responsibility rested solely on the Kyuubi container. A few days earlier he had made a decision, armed himself to the whiskers with resolve, and confronted Sai. He demanded they all meet, insisting he wouldn't take no for an answer. Of course, the artist had been surprisingly complicit. And Naruto had been smug, not realizing that once again, Kakashi had gotten there first.

Sasuke turned on Sakura instantly, "You knew."

She nodded, not weakly, or with hesitation, but one sharp nod.

His eyes narrowed as his gaze slipped from her to the offending artist. By now, a few patrons nearest the door were slipping out, unwilling to be a part of the confrontation.

He locked eyes with Sai, black on black, and said, with the intensity only Uchiha can muster, "Leave."

Sai's blank eyes blinked back at him as the corners of his mouth twitched upward. He took a step forward.

"_My team_ and I are trying to celebrate a successful mission," Sasuke spat. It was clear he had no intention of backing down, of leaving.

Sai took another step. He couldn't put a finger on what was compelling him to continue toward the Uchiha, but he couldn't stop.

"Don't you have your own team to bother, or do they despise you too?"

"Sasuke-" Naruto cut in, but he was ignored.

"I'm not surprised. Someone should've killed your worthless ass off a long time ago," Sasuke continued.

Sai stopped. He was five, maybe six steps from the table now. What did he expect to happen when he got there? What did he intend to accomplish? It was obvious he wasn't wanted here. They were probably being forced just like he was. And Sasuke, it was clear they hadn't even told him.

The last Uchiha took this as victory and stood from his seat, settled his arms across his chest, "Maybe I'll do it now."

"Sasuke stop it," Sakura demanded.

He ignored her, raising his hands as if to form a seal.

"Sasuke!" Naruto gripped the other boy's shoulder, but the bitter Uchiha just laughed.

"No," he said, Crossing his arms again, "Better yet, I think I'll just tell you what your supposed friends say about you when you're not around."

"Sasuke, stop it," Sakura pleaded this time.

Sai cocked his head, he couldn't help it. It was an almost reflexive move. He instantly regretted the show of emotion as Sasuke's look turned triumphant. More triumphant.

Just as the Uchiha opened his mouth to speak there was the unmistakeable poof that accompanied a teleportation jutsu. And there he was, the cause of it all. The great copy ninja stood between Sai and Team Seven, a sheepish look on his face. "Sorry I'm late. What'd I miss?"

Of course Kakashi was no fool. He knew exactly what he was stepping into.

* * *

><p>Sorry this is a bit late. Stuff happened. Hopefully you're not too disappointed with how I handled that bit. More of their meeting to come!<p>

Next Update: I'm aiming for this weekend.

I want to take the time to thank all of my reviewers for spending time sending me a shout out. It really helps! I appreciate it.


	15. Repercussions

**The Replacement**

_Repercussions_

* * *

><p>A stillness swept over the restaurant. It was all consuming. Thick, like a wool blanket. A passive onlooker might've been convinced that time itself had stopped if it weren't for Kakashi fiddling with the knot on his headband.<p>

The seconds ticked by and no one seemed inclined to make the first move. Sai included. But while his body may have been idle, his mind was not. A multitude of thoughts were rushing through his mind. He was suspended in his own world, unaware that everyone else was still.

His mouth opened of its own accord. He almost asked Sasuke to finish what he had begun to say, but Naruto broke the silence instead, "Kaka-sensei, I didn't know you were coming!"

"Of course I'm here, couldn't miss the reuniting of our good old team."

"Well it looks like everyone's here," grunted Sasuke, "Plus one."

"Actually, minus one," Kakashi said, lifting an index finger to make his point. "Yamato isn't here."

It was funny how the entire restaurant had ceased to exist to these five individuals. But the other patrons of the restaurant were keenly tuned in to their conversation.

"He said he would definitely be here," Naruto said, then frowned, "But he might've been being sarcastic."

"He _was_ being sarcastic," Sakura said, shooting her blonde teammate an insulting look.

"Well, everyone important is here at least," Kakashi muttered. Then, for the first time, he turned to address Sai, "Why don't you come over and have a seat. I think we've given Mr. Tai's customers a long enough show."

The onlookers took that as their cue to resume eating and conversing. But they did so with one eye and one ear still on the group.

"Oh yes, that reminds me," Sasuke said coolly. "Who shall we begin with," he said with mock consideration, "Sakura?" He turned to the pink haired medic, "Would you like to tell him or should I?"

With a smooth turn and the flick of a wrist, Kakashi launched a kunai at his former student, nicking the large collar of his shirt and lodging in the wall behind him. He shot the shop owner an apologetic look.

Sasuke looked unimpressed, and was about to say so, when Sai spoke up for the first time. "I apologize that you were all forced here on my account. There is no need as I do not require your company any more than you require mine. Please have a pleasant time without me." He looked like he was about to turn away, but paused, "And if I see you again, please keep your dog on a leash," his comment was clearly directed toward Sasuke. Without waiting for a response, he turned.

Sasuke growled and launched himself over the table, sending drinks splashing and food splattering. Kakashi caught him, and with the help of Naruto and Sakura, held him in place.

Sai didn't stick around to hear what was said, but he noted that no one came after him. He hadn't expected them to.

He felt an odd pleasure wash over him. It was the bittersweet kind that burns in your chest, while you convince yourself it feels good. The type you know a sane person wouldn't enjoy, but you do it anyway.

He welcomed the feeling, embraced it. He knew somewhere deep, that it should hurt, but it didn't. He wouldn't let it.

He pushed forward, his steps more forceful than they needed to be, his pace faster. Distance, that was what he needed.

"Sai?" came a female voice. For the tiniest of moments he thought it was Sakura, but realized it was far too quiet. He ignored the hope that had welled up within him.

He turned to his left, toward the call, and came face to face with Hyuuga Hinata.

"Yes, Hyuuga-sama?" he replied.

Her face relaxed, evidently comforted by the fact that she hadn't called out to a complete stranger. But then it contorted, like she had tasted something sour, Sai thought. Lines formed between her eyes and she leaned forward to get a closer look at the artist. "Are you okay?"

"I am perfectly well," he replied in a monotone.

"But. . .You're crying," she said, taking a small step toward him. She seemed hesitant about something, but Sai wasn't sure what.

"No," he said, taking an index finger to his cheek, "I'm-." But it was true. He was crying. He hadn't even noticed. How had he not noticed?

He was not accustomed to this feeling. He had cried once, maybe twice in his lifetime that he could remember. He hadn't even cried when his team had pushed him aside, when it had really hit home. So why was he crying now?

When he brought his focus back to the Hyuuga in front of him, she was standing on her toes and take a small piece of fabric to his cheek, gingerly wiping away the mosture. He immediately jerked back, causing a small cry to escape Hinata.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, offering the fabric to him.

He just stared at it, a confused look on his face, until Hinata dropped her arm. "Is there something I can help you with Hyuuga-sama?"

She twisted the fabric in her hands, "I was looking for Neji-nii. . . for Neji-san. I thought you might know where he is."

"I regret that I do not," he replied.

He had thought that the conversation would end here. That this odd girl would leave him, but she didn't. "Would you help me find him?" she asked. "Hiashi-sama needs to speak with him and. . . and he expects me to find him." She paused before adding, "Unless you're busy."

Sai considered her for a long while. This girl, this Hyuuga, he had rarely seen her, spoken to her. She was always so quiet, fading into the background. An afterthought. Ignored. He had recalled her coming to speak with Neji a few times when their squad was training. The other Hyuuga always scolded her.

He had considered her flighty, nervous. Labeled her as much too fragile to be a ninja. Always needy, always emotional. Riding on her family's coattails, using her name as a shield. Hyuuga.

But as she stood before him, expectant, waiting, he did not see any of that. He didn't see her flaws, her weaknesses, why she shouldn't be a ninja. He only saw that she was a human being full of gentleness. Concern, something few people had ever shown him. But how could she care? She didn't even know him. Was she so free with her kindness that she would bestow it upon a near stranger? He felt in that moment that he needed to know. He needed to know that someone _could_ still care, that he was still human.

"I know of a place he likes to meditate," he said by way of reply.

Hinata smiled brightly as she fell in step beside the artist. She wasn't sure what was bothering him, but the least she could do was distract him.

* * *

><p><em>Yay! I made it! It's still the weekend! And what a long chapter!<em>

_This fic has gone an entirely different direction than I originally intended. Having said that, I actually have to write the chapters from scratch now so that's why I never quite know when I'll get around to it. Thanks again for your support._

_By the way, I loved hearing some of you rant about Sasuke. It was hilarious. I hope I get to explore his reasons for the way he is too._

_Next Update: Let's say next weekend, since school has started up again..._


	16. Aftermath

_Hey guys, sorry this is late. I'm working on about ten different projects right now, including writing a children's book for my creative writing class. Writing for children is very difficult I've come to realize. Anyway, as requested, this is what happened after Sai left. _

* * *

><p>The Replacement<p>

_Aftermath_

* * *

><p>Sasuke struggled against his teammates, rage boiling from his soul. His hatred for Sai ran deep. It had flowed within him long enough to cut deep canyons in his being, and he was about to let the full force of it out.<p>

In that moment, his urge to rid the village of Sai was overwhelming. He did not even want to take his time-his pleasure- with a slow and painful death. No, he wanted quick and clean. He wanted the artist gone from existence.

"Sakura, pay the tab," Kakashi ordered.

"Wha-" she tried to say, but the copy ninja interrupted her.

"Naruto, help me get him outside."

The Kyuubi container nodded his assent and they all but dragged the last Uchiha out the door.

Once outside, Kakashi took hold of Sasuke, "Stop it." His voice was calm, but his tone was authoritative.

"You're not my sensei and you're not my captain," he shouted back, then he lowered his voice dangerously, "Let me go."

"If you don't stop acting like a deranged animal then Tsunade is going to put you in prison where she should've put you a long time ago," Kakashi said evenly. His face was devoid of emotion but his voice held disappointment. It was no secret that Kakashi had been against reinstating Sasuke as a leaf ninja.

Sasuke stared hard into Kakashi's face for several long moments. He knew the copy ninja was right, but he was not prepared to admit defeat.

"Let me," Naruto said, interrupting their staring match.

Kakashi hesitated a moment before moving behind Sasuke to switch woth Naruto. The copy ninja still did not trust that the last Uchiha wouldn't run off and murder the artist. He was more than capable.

As Naruto moved around to face Sasuke, his face grew stern, and without a moments notice, he punched him in the face.

Sasuke blinked in shock. "What the hell, dobe? I thought you were on my side."

"Sai is my friend," he said fiercely, shaking Sasuke's shoulders as if that would make him understand.

Sasuke spat in his face in reply.

Naruto ignored it. "You don't understand, teme, he was here..." Naruto didn't have the heart to finish. He didn't need to, Sasuke understood. Sai was here when he wasn't. Going on missions, celebrating, eating ramen, spending time with _his_ team.

"Let me go," Sasuke reasserted, directing his attention to Kakashi. "I'm not stupid enough to do anything. That arrogant bastard isn't worth my time."

Kakashi was about to argue when Sakura came bursting out of the restaurant. She was visibly fuming, waving the bill wildly in her hands. "Sasuke, you asshole! You cost me a fortune," she screeched.

"I'm sure he'll pay you back," Kakashi said in a placating voice.

"Like hell I will," Sasuke growled.

Sakura rounded on her former sensei, "And you with that little kunai in the wall stunt..."

"Sasuke and I are going to have a little workout," the copy ninja said, ignoring the pink haired medic. It was clear that this wasn't a suggestion. "We'll discuss it later."

With a familiar poof, the older ninja and the Uchiha were gone.

"Do you think Sai really meant it?" Sakura asked, after a few minutes of contemplative silence, "That he doesn't need us?"

Naruto shook his head, "He may not need us, but maybe he wants us. We're his family, right?"

Sakura swallowed roughly and guilt took over her features all at once, "I don't think we're a very good one. It's just that it feels like we have to choose between Sasuke and Sai and... and we went through so much to get Sasuke back."

Naruto wrapped his arms around his teammate, his sister. "I know. But sometimes families don't get along, right?" He pulled back and smiled at her, "They're just like two brothers who don't get along."

She rolled her eyes and thumped him on the forehead, "You and him are like two brothers who don't get along. Sai and Sasuke," she paused and her face turned dark, "they're like cousins who want to kill each other."

Naruto grinned at her, "But still family."

* * *

><p><em>Just to let everyone know, I'm open to suggestions, such as what inspired this chapter. If there's something you wanna see let me know and I might tackle it. <em>


	17. Company

**_The Replacement_**

_Company_

* * *

><p>Neji was irritated that his meditation had been interrupted, but he was more surprised at who had interrupted it. His cousin and... Sai?<p>

"What do you need?" He directed his question at Hinata.

"Hiashi-sama n-"

He held his hand up to stop her, "Got it." He turned his attention to Sai, tried not to narrow his eyes, "And why are you here?" He had been trying to be nicer to the artist lately. Really, he was too kind.

Hinata glanced at Sai. It had been a long walk to Neji's meditation spot. It was off in the forest, where the trees grew tangled together; A little clearing with room for only a body or two to sit.

The artist had been silent the entire time and Hinata had been thoughtful enough not to push it. She couldn't help but wonder what would make such a tough, stoic ninja cry though.

"He was helping me find you," Hinata answered, hoping to persuade Neji from questioning him too thoroughly.

His eyes didn't leave the artist, "Is your byakugan failing you, Hinata?"

The heiress mentally cursed herself for not thinking Neji would bring that up. It was true, she hadn't technically needed the artist's help. He had just looked like he needed a distraction and so she offered one. He didn't have to take it, but here he was.

And the last thing she wanted to do was hurt him further.

So she said the only thing she could think of, "Of course not. I just wanted the company." Her eyes darted to catch the artist's expression, but there wasn't one. His face remained impassive.

Neji stared at Sai for a long moment. He seemed to be making a judgement of some sort. Finally, he nodded, "It seems I have a meeting then." And he was gone.

Hinata let out a breath, kicked at the dirt for several awkward minutes as the weight of the silence settled around her.

"Did you mean that?" Sai asked suddenly, speaking for the first time in a very long time.

Startled, Hinata looked up at him. She realised now that the sun was setting and it was difficult to make out the artist's features in the dense forest. "Mean what?" She stepped closer, hoping to see him better. Hoping he wasn't hurt by what she'd said.

"That you wanted my company."

As she moved closer she could see the thinly veiled curiosity on his face. He was genuinely interested in her answer.

"Yes," she said softly, but her voice carried easily in the stillness. "I hope that's alright. It wasn't my intention to trick you."

"Why would you want my company?" _Instead of someone else's, _went unspoken.

Hinata bit her lip. _Because you were nearby and sad,_ was probably the wrong answer. Instead she tried to think of why she would possibly enjoy the artist's company.

"You're... A good guy, Sai. You're honest and... Kind." She hoped it didn't sound like she was struggling as much as she felt. It wasn't that she didn't think those things, it was just that she didn't know him that well.

Her response was met with silence. Whether it was good or bad, the artist didn't seem inclined to let her know. So she placed a hand gently on his shoulder as the last few rays of light faded from the forest floor. "We should go, it's getting dark."

And the artist followed.

* * *

><p><em>I tried to give you all a hint as to why Sasuke hates Sai so badly in the last chapter. And let's face it, Sasuke is really good at holding a grudge. Is he overreacting? Yes. But its within his character to do so. At least that's how I see it. I do love hearing your comments on it though, so thanks! :)<em>

_And don't worry, it's not all rainbows and happiness now, as much as I love Sai._

_Speaking of loving a character...am I the only one that thinks Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians is **adorable**!?_


	18. Unfair

**The Replacement**

_Unfair_

* * *

><p>It was one thing when he was at home and could slam the door in their face, but this wasn't fair.<p>

They converged on him as soon as he stepped through the village gates. Kakashi promptly poofed away, of course, and Neji muttered something about sleep and disappeared leaving him with these two... He didn't even know what to call them anymore.

Hoping to avoid a confrontation, he pulled his ANBU mask back over his face, shoved his hands in his pockets, and walked on with his head down.

If he hadn't just gone the last three days without so much as a cat nap, he might've ran. As it was, he was asleep on his feet. His mind was so dull, in fact, that he just realized Sakura had attached herself to his right arm.

"Sai please," she begged, "we jus-"

The artist mustered a little strength and threw her off, "Leave me alone." He meant it to be a growl but it came out sounding flat and tired.

Naruto was directly in front of him now, arms crossed, determination shining in his eyes.

Did they want him to fight them?

He moved to swerve around the blonde ninja, but his hand shot out and grabbed Sai's shoulder. The artist wrenched his arm free, gathered his remaining strength, and took off in a run.

He turned around to carelessly throw a few shuriken at his pursuers but they were not deterred. Looking for an escape, Sai decided to jump for a nearby rooftop. His fatigue almost proved too much and he slipped, toppled precariously for a moment when he landed.

By the time he reached his apartment he had emptied his supply of ninja stars on his two persistent not-friends.

He slammed the door closed with one last plea to leave him alone before collapsing into the nearest chair. He did not want their apologies. He just wanted to be left alone. Why couldn't they oblige? It was different when he thought they might want his company. Now it just felt like a parent forcing their child to apologize. It made being in the village almost unbearable.

He fell quite quickly into a deep sleep with the comfort that he had another mission lined up already.

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys, keep the thoughts and ideas and opinions coming. I love em.<em>

_Next Update: Tomorrow, and it'll be longer I promise._


	19. Encounter

**The Replacement**

_Encounter_

* * *

><p>Sai was pleased that his team had completed another mission. Well, perhaps the word "pleased" evoked too much feeling. In any case, he'd had mixed feeling about missions as of late.<p>

On the one hand, they were laborious and tiring. He found himself performing on autopilot without feeling. He didn't feel anything when he killed someone, when they failed a mission, when they were successful. It didn't matter to him, it was simply something to pass the time.

Though it was also something to look forward to, because what else did he have? His teammates, Kakashi and Neji, were forced to be around him. Because why else would anyone keep his company?

But no, Neji's cousin... Hinata, she'd said that she wanted his company.

People were liars though, especially ninja. He of all people should know that.

It was insane, he realized, arguing with himself in this way. He let out a growl as he closed his empty refrigerator. Why did he burden himself with such tedious thoughts? It didn't matter, he reminded himself, he didn't care.

In an effort to clear his mind, Sai found himself walking to the market, for even lonely ninja had to eat. He also found that he needed distractions these days. He had no desire to paint, but if he sat idly in his house he was certain the pain - no, he wasn't in pain - the emptiness would swallow him whole.

He wandered quite aimlessly around the market for some time. Despite his attempt to leave his thoughts at home, his trip did little to chase them away. His traitorous mind invariably drifted toward Naruto and Sakura.

He had seen a lot of them after the incident at the restaurant. They had come often, attempting to placate him or make up. He had chased them away, first with words and finally with weapons. He had no use for their insincere apologies. No want of their forced company.

Frustrated with himself again, he tried to force some focus. It was midday now, (he had gotten home from his mission this morning), and the market was relatively quiet.

Except for one very loud voice ringing through the building.

"These are most magnificent fish! I must have them all!" The voice rambled on about making a meal the likes of which the world had never tasted - Proclaiming would perhaps be a better word.

Sai inched around the corner with what could only be described as morbid curiosity. His gaze landed on a boy with a ridiculous bowl shaped haircut and the most bushy eyebrows that the artist had ever seen. He looked oddly familiar but Sai couldn't place him. He decided he must be one of Sakura and Naruto's friends.

Turning away from the market employee, the young man's eye caught the artist and his face broke out into a grin. "Sai-san!" He exclaimed.

Sai backed away. He wasn't sure why this kid knew who he was, but he had no desire to converse with him.

"Sai, right?" The boy asked again, closer this time.

Deciding that he did not want to violate any social rules with this nameless young man, Sai turned to face him. "Yes," he answered flatly.

"It is very good to see you!" Bushy brows exclaimed. He seemed to do a lot of exclaiming, Sai thought as he stared blankly at the boy.

"I am Lee-san," he said helpfully, after Sai failed to respond. As he said this, he planted his hands on his hips dramatically, his shopping basket banged against his side.

"It is nice to meet you," Sai responded, then turned to leave, but Lee wasn't having it.

"What are you doing here, artist?"

Sai was about to be offended, but realized there was no malice in the other boy's voice. Still, it was a silly question. "I'm looking for something to eat," he gestured to his empty carry-basket.

"I can see that you are having trouble," Lee said with a large grin. "I have a most excellent idea," he gasped as though the thought just hit him. "I have purchased an excess of fish, as you see. I admit I have a weakness for fine cooking ingredients. I do love to cook. In fact, I am quite accomplished in making pastries. Tenten says that they are..."

Sai tuned the other boy out for a moment. It seemed he was not going to express his so called idea anytime soon so he took the opportunity to scan the items in Lee's shopping basket hoping to gain some ideas on what to eat.

He saw fish, of course. Rice, sure. Maybe some vegetables, he should probably eat more of those. That sounded good, "Yes," he confirmed his thoughts aloud.

He then realized his mistake as the boy named Lee's eyes widened and he gasped excitedly. "Yes, it will be fun!" He reiterated.

And then Lee was grabbing him by the arm and dragging him to the checkout.

Sai wrenched his arm away, "What are you doing?" he demanded harshly.

Lee looked taken aback by the artist's abrupt change of mood. "We are going to checkout. I must pay for this food before we eat it."

"We?" He asked.

"Yes, I am going to cook my super special famous specialty for you."

Puzzled, Sai cocked his head, "Why would you do that?"

"Because..." Lee struggled to answer the question. He thought it should be obvious. "Why wouldn't I? We are comrades and you are obviously hungry. Back fresh from a mission, no doubt."

Sai still didn't seem to get it so Lee continued. "I regret that I have not had the opportunity to get to know you very well," he added. Then he brightened considerably and grabbed Sai by the arm again. "Come!" And he was off.

Sai allowed himself to be dragged along out of sheer curiosity. Something about this ninja dropped his guard a bit. And he seemed so eager to have Sai's company. Perhaps he was like him. Perhaps he was lonely too.

* * *

><p><em>I hope that didn't feel... out of place?<em>

_Special shout out to kiddo626 for keeping me in line. I'll address what you mentioned soon, promise! I like to hear what you guys are getting from this because sometimes it makes sense in my head, but if it doesn't for you then I've failed. So keep the comments coming! _

_Also, this is based on a reviewer who mentioned Lee. I'm posting this from my phone so I'm sorry for not looking you up. You know who you are! Cheers!_

_Next Update: Tomorrow or the next day..._


	20. Mistakes

**The Replacement**

_Mistakes_

* * *

><p>"What should we do?" Sakura whined for what felt like the fiftieth time.<p>

Kakashi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache coming on. Nevermind, it was already there.

His two former students had barged into his apartment no sooner than he himself had arrived home. They wanted Sai advice, of course.

Sakura had seated herself on the counter in the kitchen and Naruto was rummaging through his fridge. Again.

"Guys, how many times do I have to tell you, I don't have all of the answers." He shooed the Kyuubi container away from his fridge and gave Sakura a pointed look. She jumped down.

"But you're his teammate," she argued, as if that made the artist an open book.

"And he's attacking us now when we try to talk to him," Naruto added.

Kakashi threw his hands up, "I don't know. Maybe you should back off a little."

Naruto seemed to consider this for a moment before shaking his head. "He'll think we gave up on him... again."

The copy ninja sighed, "I don't think Sai has much faith in the human race right now. Especially ninja. He needs you to back off, you're making things worse."

Naruto looked conflicted and Sakura looked downright upset. Kakashi sighed. He wasn't going to say anything, but... "I'm taking care of it," he added.

The Kyuubi container perked up, "What does that mean?"

"It means I'm taking care of it."

"C'mon Kaka-sensei, don't be so cryptic," Sakura said.

Kakashi's eye crinkled in a way that looked almost _too_ happy, "You tell me what it is you've said about Sai that you don't want repeated and I'll let you in on it."

Sakura froze up, her face tinged pink. She swallowed roughly and glanced at Naruto, who looked much the same.

"It... It was an accident. We didn't really mean it," Sakura started.

"It was back when Sasuke first got reinstated, we went out to celebrate," Naruto added. "We got... Drunk."

"Just a little buzzed," Sakura corrected. "We wanted to make Sasuke feel welcome. He was so... closed off from us and when he started talking about Sai... picking on him... we joined in, I guess."

Naruto nodded, "It seemed harmless. We weren't hurting anyone. We were trying to help Sasuke."

"At the expense of someone else," Kakashi pointed out.

The two looked suitably ashamed. Kakashi sighed again, "What, _exactly_ did you say?"

"I don't remember," Sakura muttered, not meeting her old sensei's gaze. Kakashi crossed his arms and stared her down. She cleared her throat awkwardly, "Um... Maybe that he was kind of a... a freak. I didn't mean it!"

Kakashi glanced at Naruto, "And you?"

The blonde scratched the back of his neck. "I think someone said... Clueless bastard... Or um... Emotionless prick?" He winced as if Kakashi was going to hit him over the head with something. As well, he should've.

The copy ninja held up his hands, "I don't want to hear the rest. So just how do you plan to keep Sasuke from telling all of this?"

"Well," Sakura looked unsure, "I was hoping he would be big enough to let it go. Sai won't understand that we didn't mean it."

Kakashi practically scoffed, "If you don't think Sasuke is going to take the next available opportunity to divulge this information, then you have far too much faith in him."

"So what should we do?" Naruto asked.

"Grow up," Kakashi said shortly. He was disappointed in these two and angry that they had behaved so flippantly regarding the artist. Sakura, who had always felt undervalued. Naruto, who had always needed a family as much as Sai did. Of all people, they should've known better...

"You made the mess, clean it up." With that, he chased them out of his apartment.

* * *

><p><em>Next Update: Tuesday<em>

_We'll check in on Lee and Sai :)_


	21. Questions

**The Replacement**

_Questions_

* * *

><p>"Come on in Sai-san!" Lee chirped from the kitchen.<p>

The artist was standing awkwardly right inside Lee's door. He hadn't fully committed to entering the exuberant ninja's apartment and still had the front door open.

In fact, he was still mildly in shock. Something that Lee's incessant chattering on the way over had prevented him from overcoming. He had been invited to dinner while grocery shopping. It was something that all his days in Root and ANBU never prepared him for.

Sure, he'd had dinner with his team in the old days, but this was a relative stranger. He wasn't there simply to be included, he had been invited.

Deciding there was something unmistakably alluring about the idea, he closed the door and slowly made his way through the apartment.

In the living room there sat a very green couch in front of the television ,which had stacks of videos with titles like, _Gai-sensei beats Kakashi-san at limbo_, and _Gai-sensei_ _does a 52 hour handstand_. Sai curiously rifled through a few of those before moving on.

The walls were nearly solid with pictures. Pictures of Lee, pictures of Gai, pictures of Lee and Gai posing with hips thrust out and glinting teeth. Several of the photos were of Lee's old team, with Tenten and Neji making four. One in particular made Sai pause, it featured Lee hugging a very disgruntled Neji who was incidentally sending a murderous glare at whomever was taking the picture.

The centerpiece of the room, however, seemed to be the rather large picture above the couch. It was Team Gai in matching green jumpsuits, complete with orange leg-warmers. Lee and Gai were positively beaming, while Tenten and Neji looked slightly less thrilled. Sai thought it must be a good picture if Lee was so proud of it, but made a mental note to inform Neji that green did not flatter him.

"Please, make yourself comfortable," Lee gestured toward the couch as he walked into the room. "If you'd like to watch something, I have many wonderful videos of Gai-sensei."

Sai glanced at the extra large rendering of the sensei in question above the couch and shook his head.

"No thank you," he replied. He rifled through the contents of his brain for the appropriate action in this situation. "I will assist you in the kitchen."

This was evidently the correct response because Lee's face lit up. Sai decided then that he liked this ninja, he was very easy to read.

Sai turned out not to be much help as he wasn't much of a cook. Lee didn't seem to mind and he was rather good at assigning the artist with tasks that he could easily perform.

All the while he kept up a constant stream of conversation. "Neji is on your team, correct?" When the artist nodded, Lee continued. "He is a most excellent ninja, Is he not?"

It seemed to be a rhetorical question so Sai didn't answer.

"I hope he has not made you feel unwelcome. It is difficult to see the friendly side of Neji, but it is there, I assure you."

Sai wasn't sure how to respond. Neji was the guy that showed up, did his job exceptionally well, and didn't rock the boat. He wasn't the nicest guy, but he couldn't really find anything bad to say about him either.

Lee was almost the polar opposite. He went out of his way to accommodate others and always did it with a smile on his face. It was hard to dislike him for that.

Seeing that this was not an ideal line of conversation, Lee switched topics. "What do you like to do for fun, Sai-san?"

"I do not... have fun."

Lee spun around to face the artist, who was now sitting at the table with his hands folded neatly in front of him. Frowning, he said, "Surely you have fun. What do you do in your free time?"

Sai thought for a moment, "Sleep." Then he added, "Train. I'm trying to broaden my use of a variety of weapons."

Lee almost smiled. "I like to train as much as the next guy, if the next guy is Gai, but even sensei has fun."

Sai shrugged. Something like discomfort was tickling the back of his mind and he shifted in his chair.

"We will most definitely have to remedy this!" He exclaimed. Then he gasped and turned back to his cooking.

Sai mulled over it a few minutes before asking, "What do you do for fun, Lee?"

The exuberant ninja turned around with a huge grin on his face, "Besides cooking and training, sometimes Tenten and I go to the cinema. Other times she insists on trying out her new weapons on me. You know, contrary to popular belief, Tenten does not always hit her target."

Sai wasn't very interested in the kunoichi's aim so he said, "Are you and Tenten romantically involved?"

"Certainly not. Tenten is like a sister to me."

Sai nodded and Lee worked in silence for several minutes before turning back around with completed plates of food.

By then the artist had decided to ask what he really wanted to know. "Does Neji still speak with you now that he's on another team?"

Lee looked confused for a moment, "Of course. Tenten and I even persuade him to spend time with us occasionally. He's very busy though."

Sai had thought so. It was only he who was cast aside, forgotten. What was it about him? Was there something wrong with him?

But then Lee's welcoming smile and scrumptious food distracted him from those thoughts and he tried very hard to enjoy his dinner.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry this is a day late, guys. I had tons of homework, seriously. <em>

_Next update: Ill try to pull it off tomorr_ow,_ should have plenty of writing time. _


	22. Deja Vu

**The Replacement**

_Deja Vu_

* * *

><p>Sai sat facing the fire, idly twirling a stick in his left hand. He was on another mission. He and Kakashi were seated by the fire, Neji was lounging above them in a tree, byakugan activated.<p>

Kakashi had Icha Icha out but he was staring over, rather than at it.

Sai knew there was some interrogation to come, the copy ninja had _that look_.

"Have you spoken to Sakura lately?" he finally asked.

Irritated, Sai snapped at him, "If you're referring to my trip to the hospital last week, no. I didn't even see her."

"But you meant to."

Sai's jaw clenched. "You're misinformed. I have not heard from her or Naruto in weeks."

"You're upset about it?"

"No," he spat a little too quickly. It almost negated his answer entirely. But he meant it... At least a little. "I think your interest in my extracurricular activities exceeds that of a Captain."

Kakashi smiled like this was perhaps the lightest conversation he had ever had. "Of course it does, Sai, I'm your friend first, then your captain."

The artist stared intently at the fire. He wanted to say something back, something curt, but he had nothing.

Kakashi let the silence stretch on, wondering if Sai had honestly not known. Did he truly believe that he didn't have a friend in the world?

"You're not alone, Sai. You should know that," the copy ninja said solemnly before standing to take his turn at watch.

The conversation had not escaped Neji and he was suddenly hit with a newfound respect for his old team, Team Gai. They would never abandon him, he could count on them to be there whether he wanted them there or not.

Neji would've thought that all of the old genin teams were that way. But maybe that was the problem, Sai was an addition, a replacement. And Team Seven was fiercely loyal to their original members, to Sasuke.

The Hyuuga realized that Sai must feel like he doesn't belong anywhere. He felt something he didn't imagine he'd ever feel for the artist, pity.

"For what it's worth," he said, sitting down near the fire, "What Kakashi said is true. We're your team now, you're not alone."

Sai considered this a moment. "We're friends?"

Neji resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Sure. "Yes."

The artist nodded slowly. "Then as your friend, you should know that green is not your color."

Clearly this is not what Neji expected. "What?"

"In your friend Lee's apartment there is a rather large photo of you in a green stretchy suit of some sort," Sai said helpfully.

Neji's eyes widened, "I burnt that photo," he muttered to himself. "... did you say large?"

The artist nodded, "It's above his couch."

The Hyuuga pressed his fingertips to his forehead and groaned quietly.

"It _was_ somewhat unattractive. I think perhaps purple or maybe ivory might be better suited to you."

Remembering his earlier thoughts, Neji forced a thank you before the two lapsed into silence.

* * *

><p><em>Tee Hee. Hope you all had a rockin' Thanksgiving, if you celebrate it. If not, cheers anyway! <em>

_Next Update... I'm gonna say Monday just in case I don't get around to it sooner. Review!_


	23. Consternation

**The Replacement**

****_Consternation_

* * *

><p>Sai was in serious need of shuriken. After all, he'd unloaded them on his not-friends, Naruto and Sakura. That was how he found himself browsing the weapons shop this morning.<p>

As he was picking up a small box of standard shaken, a voice behind him made him pause.

"These fly better."

The artist spun around to see a dark haired girl twirling an eight-pointed shuriken around her index finger.

"Tenten, right?" He asked. He recognized her from Lee's photos.

She nodded.

"I'm Sai."

She smiled, "I know." Then she held out the shuriken, "You really should try these."

"I've always used these," he held up a four-pointed star with curved blades. They were regulation stars, what you started with in the academy, what ANBU used, root.

"Do you miss a lot?"

Sai hesitated, "Well, throwing weapons aren't my-"

"You miss a lot," Tenten concluded with a grin. "These will help, I promise."

The artist didn't look convinced but he reached out, plucked the star from her, and inspected it.

"I can show you," she suggested, "Are you busy?"

Sai looked slightly taken aback. "Now?"

"Yep."

He wasn't busy. In fact, it was a well deserved day off. That didn't mean he intended to spend it with some weapons maniac who was set on changing his ways.

"C'mon," she said, punching him in the arm playfully.

He glanced down at his arm like it was a foreign object, then back at her.

"Lee and I are going to the cinema later, he's been wanting to see, '_Eat, Love, Kill'_ for weeks now." She punctuated her statement with a roll of the eyes before adding, "You can come."

Sai studied her for a minute. Was she serious? He frowned, trying to figure out her motive. She must have one.

Her laughter interrupted his study, "Clearly you've been spending too much time with Neji. I can see you've picked up his 'Glare of consternation.'" She giggled at her term. "It doesn't suit you."

Sai cocked his head in confusion.

She waved him off, "Nevermind. Are you coming or not?"

And before he had time to give it proper thought he found himself saying, "Sure."

Tenten reached behind her, "Great! Buy these." She handed him a box of the eight-pointed shuriken and herded him toward the front.

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys, happy Monday. Glad you're all liking Sai's progression here. Fingers crossed I can keep it up. It's awesome hearing from you all!<em>

_Next Update: Wednesday (tentatively). It's near end of the semester and I'm trying super hard to finish a Contrived Flaws chapter so no promises :)_


	24. Weapons

**The Replacement**

_Weapons_

* * *

><p>Tenten snuck glances at the artist as they made their way to the training grounds. She could sense a longing in him. If she wasn't mistaken, it was one she was well acquainted with herself. The need to be recognized.<p>

Lee had told her about dinner and when shed spotted Sai in the weapons shop he'd looked so tragically sad and terribly lonely that she'd made it her mission right then and there to make him smile.

She couldn't have known what a difficult task she was taking on.

"I heard you had dinner with Lee last week. I'm surprised he didn't run you off. He can be a bit overbearing." Tenten attempted to breech the silence. She wasn't sure what Sai was thinking as they walked along, but the thought of him making judgements about her made her uncomfortable for some reason.

Sai was silent for several moments and Tenten thought he wasn't going to say anything. Then, "He is peculiar."

The weapons mistress almost laughed at the irony of his statement.

"Yes," she said, "He is." Then, "Peculiar isn't that bad, though."

Sai looked at her oddly for a moment but said nothing.

When they arrived at the training grounds, Tenten wasted no time. She brandished a normal shaken from seemingly nowhere, "Observe." And she tossed it behind her back, hitting not quite in the middle of a target hanging on a not so nearby tree.

Then she snatched the box of shuriken from the artist and ripped it open. Grinning, she took a handful of eight-sided shuriken. "Now watch this." She tossed five of them carelessly over a shoulder toward the same target. They hit, crowding around the very center.

"Ta-da," she bowed, "I'll be here all week."

Sai just gave her that curious look that left her wondering what he was thinking. That she was making a fool of herself? Probably.

"You try," she said, handing him a single eight-sided star. She pointed toward a cleaner target and stood back.

Sai tossed it rather stiffly. It hit the outside edge of the target.

"They take some getting used to," Tenten said encouragingly. She chunked another star at him which he caught deftly between his fingers. Tossing again, he was only slightly closer.

Tenten approached the artist with what she hoped was an easy smile. She handed him another shuriken then said, "Relax," and squeezed his shoulders from behind.

He spun on her so quickly and unexpectedly that she let out a small gasp. He had her wrists in his hands, his star still between his fingers, digging into her hand.

They stayed frozen like that for several moments. Slowly, Sai's grip loosened.

"I'm sorry," she managed, swallowing thickly. She could see the artist's dark lashes fluttering in confusion.

He released her all at once and took a step back. He spun around and let the shuriken fly, hitting the target in the middle.

"You're right," he said, breaking the silence after several moments, "They do fly better."

Tenten nodded slowly, but she was behind Sai and he didn't see her. Instead, he went to retrieve all of the weapons from both targets.

In an effort to relieve the tension that had built up, Tenten sat cross legged by a tree and patted the spot beside her when Sai returned.

Instead of sitting down, he began placing the stars back in the box. So she said something very bold, "Tell me about Naruto and Sakura."

She saw the artist stiffen, but only because she was looking for it. He continued with his task, not meeting her eye.

"What do you wish to know?"

She patted the spot beside her again, hoping he would get the idea. "Anything you wanna tell."

"I do not understand the question." He stood over her instead, arms hanging awkwardly at his sides.

She sighed, realizing she needed to be more direct. "Okay, Neji says that they kinda betrayed you. Is that true?"

"I do not wish to speak about it."

"I can help y-"

"No." He cut her off. "I don't need help, I need everyone to stop. Just stop."

He was backing away now and Tenten jumped up to catch him. She had been too eager to help, she realized. She had been stupid and she wanted to take it back. "Okay, I'm sorry. We won't- wait!"

He was already walking away with his head down, like he did when he didn't want to be bothered. Like he did when Naruto and Sakura chased him.

"What about the cinema?" She called helplessly, but she already knew he wouldn't answer.

He didn't.

* * *

><p>Ugh, you know, finals. Sorry about the wait. It was that and I was really wishy washy on this chapter. It feels off, but hopefully you don't think so (Let me know?). I did totally attack this fic and write the next few chapters though, so.. yay!<p>

Next Update: Wednesday


	25. Meddlers

**The Replacement**

_Meddlers  
><em>

* * *

><p>Sai had been searching for a word to describe his teammates all week. Their recent actions had been frustrating, to say the least.<p>

"So I hear you're quite the popular one these days."

The artist stared at Kakashi blankly. Quite frankly, he didn't know what the hell he was talking about.

"Tenten... Lee..." the copy nin prompted.

"Hinata," Neji added.

"How do you know that?" Sai questioned Kakashi slowly.

"I have sources."

The artist shot a glare at Neji, who took a great interest in some imaginary speck on his glove.

"They're not my friends."

Kakashi nodded dismissively. "They seem to like you."

"How would you know? Oh wait, _sources_." He took this opportunity to glower at Neji again.

The Hyuuga shrugged. "Lee talks." A pause. "A lot," he muttered the last bit.

"Perhaps someone should do something about that," Sai said.

Neji sent him a threatening look, but the artist remained unimpressed.

"No need to be defensive. It's a good thing," the copy-nin said.

Meddlers. That was the word he was looking for.

Sai ground his teeth together. He hated everyone interfering with his life all of a sudden, especially Kakashi. Couldn't they leave well enough alone? He was a big boy. He didn't need their praise for making a friend... Which he didn't do.

* * *

><p><em>Wow, really short, I know. This was supposed to be a drabble though :) <em>

_And now on to my defense of why this story (if you think so) is somewhat disjointed. If you have no idea where this story is going, there's a reason for that. More than one actually...  
><em>

_It's a drabble (Can I use that excuse?)  
><em>

_About ten or fifteen chapters ago this went an entirely different direction than I had originally planned (I think I mentioned this before). The characters misbehaved and didn't listen to me. I like when that happens though ;)  
><em>

_As a result, I'm writing this by the seat of my pants.  
><em>

_Which brings us to the final reason... I didn't want this to go any predictable way after the first time my characters strayed. This was going to be a cliche story and now it's not and I'm pleased with that. So if you're lost or confused then yeah, I've probably failed, but I'm learning from it and that brings me to the most important message...  
><em>

_Thanks for the reviews and constructive criticism. I write for you guys and if something's not working for you, let me know what it is. If something is working particularly well, I'd also like to hear about it.  
><em>

_Thanks for reading!  
><em>

_Next Update: Friday_


	26. Apologies

**The Replacement**

_Apologies_

* * *

><p>"Sai!" A voice called.<p>

The artist considered running away, he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. He just wanted to make it to the solitude of his apartment so he could stare at the wall for a few hours and then sleep his post-mission fatigue off.

"I'm glad I caught you," the voice said breathlessly. He realized it was closer now and decided that running away was no longer an option.

Turning, he saw that the voice belonged to Tenten. He blinked, waiting for her to continue.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened before," she said sincerely. "I was only trying to help." She shrugged, "It's what friends do, they talk stuff out."

It had been over a week since Sai had ran away from a discussion with Tenten about his former teammates. In essence, he had _run_ away, there was really no other term for it.

"I see," he said slowly, considering her comment about friends. Then he realized his mistake and said, "You are forgiven."

She grinned. "Can I make it up to you?"

"That will not be necess-"

"C'mon, there must be some way..."

"I really don't-"

"There's a new restaurant down in the civvy bit of town that opened last week. Choji says its amazing..." She left her statement hanging for a minute. Then she realized that he wasn't going to pick up on her hint. She would have to get used to that.

"We could go. My treat."

"No thank you," he said flatly and turned to leave.

Tenten sighed and closed her eyes. His aloof demeanor was nothing like Neji's. It stemmed from sadness and loneliness, not arrogance and pride. She felt pity for the artist instead of annoyance.

She resolved to give it one last try. She had to jog to catch up with him. "I wish you'd give me a chance to be your friend. You've isolated yourself long enough, it's time to take a chance. I promise I would never intentionally hurt you. Lee either."

"Neither would Naruto or Sakura," she could hear the pain just below the surface. "But it doesn't change what happened."

Tenten shook her head. "I don't want to put anyone down, least of all your old teammates, but they had to know somewhere what they were doing."

At this, Sai stopped. "You mean they did it on purpose?"

"No," she was quick to respond. "But sometimes you know deep down you're hurting someone but you do it anyway. And sometimes it's someone you really care about."

He didn't respond.

"I'm just saying that I think they knew. I'm not saying they meant it or that they don't care about you. I think they do." She frowned, hoping he was understanding what she was trying to say.

"They don't," he spat, and resumed walking.

Tenten was not deterred. "Have they apologized?"

Sai continued in his hurried pace, not even making it known he had heard her and she was sure she had overstepped some boundary. But then at last he spoke, "They didn't mean it."

"Their apology?"

"Yes, they were forced... By Kakashi."

Tenten looked skeptical, "Are you sure?"

"Why are you following me?" He asked, changing the subject abruptly.

"Because you're walking away while I'm talking to you."

One would think Sai would stop at hearing this but he did not.

"Are you sure they were forced?" Tenten pushed.

The artist's hands clenched at his sides. "No."

"I doubt they were, Sai. They were probably sincere. Don't you think they felt bad about what happened?"

The artist stopped now, but only because they had arrived at his apartment door. "No," he said simply.

"Then I must say that you can't possibly know them very well. I'm surprised you have so little faith in them."

Sai unlocked his door and stepped inside, "You shouldn't be," he said before slamming the door in her face.

* * *

><p><em>I'm utterly ashamed of the lateness of this but I used up all my internet again and had to wait for it to reset at midnight.<em>

_Next Update: Tomorrow to make up! Or maybe later today... _


	27. Coercion

**The Replacement**

_Coercion_

* * *

><p>After talking it over with herself - no, she wasn't crazy - Tenten decided that what Sai needed was a push. And what better person to give it than her?<p>

There was a fine line to be walked in dealing with the artist. He was hurt, but not very emotionally savvy. You needed to say enough, but not too much. It was a job that required finesse and Tenten wasn't sure she was up for the job.

Nonetheless, people didn't seem to be lining up for it, so she volunteered herself.

After cleaning up, she put on her best clothes and headed out. It was a relatively short walk to the artist's apartment and Tenten used the time to build up her resolve.

It was time for a little tough love.

A rough knock on the door brought a very tired looking ninja to the door.

"You again," he muttered.

Tenten forced herself to smile brightly. "You're not going like that, are you?" She raised an eyebrow at his casual attire of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

Sai straightened up and blinked in confusion. "Going where?"

"To dinner, remember?" She took this opportunity to push her way inside the door.

"I never-"

"Hurry up, it'll be busy if we wait much longer." She interrupted him on purpose.

He stared at her for a long moment, like she had small islands growing out of her buns, or like she was crazy. It could've been either one.

"I'm not going," he finally said. "I told you earlier."

Tenten settled herself on the couch as she took in the bare walls and spartan atmosphere. "I'm not taking no for answer."

"Yes you are."

"No. I'm not. Look, I got all dressed up and everything." She crossed one leg over the other, then her arms. "Im not going anywhere."

"Neither am I." He crossed his arms obstinately, mirroring her actions.

Tenten seemed unconcerned as she continued to scan his home with her eyes. "I thought you drew... Or painted?"

Sai ran a hand down his face. This again. "I did. I don't," he said shortly.

"Okay," Tenten replied nonchalantly. "So... Are you gonna get ready now?"

"You're really not leaving." It wasn't a question but Tenten answered anyway.

"Nope."

"Why?"

"I told you, I'm all dressed up."

"Go with someone else."

"Not happening."

"I can force you out of here," he threatened.

Tenten stared at him for several minutes. Neither of them moved. Then, "I'm waiting."

"Tell me why you're here."

"Because seriously, that face is enough to depress Lee." She pointed at him. "And Lee doesn't do depressed."

Tenten stood and approached him. She remembered from the other day that he freaked out when she touched him so she refrained. "Plus you're withering away. Lets get you some fattening Italian food."

He made a face, "Italian?"

"Yep. Have you ever had it?"

He nodded, "Once, on a mission a very long time ago."

The weapon's mistress seemed surprised. "Was it good?"

He considered this for a moment before replying. "I do not remember."

"Oh," she sounded a bit disappointed at this. "Well, it sounded good when Choji described it. He said it was like... What?" Sai was staring at her with a very hard look on his face. It took her by surprise.

"What will it take to get you to leave?" he asked.

Tenten put a finger to her chin in mock consideration. Inside, she was almost a bit worried about what he would do. Outside, she tried to act unimpressed. "Your arm, in mine, walking to the restaurant."

He stared at the floor with a frown on his face for a very long time. Tenten didn't move for fear of disrupting whatever it was he was doing. Then finally, he spoke, but it was so quiet she couldn't make out what he'd said.

"Hmm?" She prodded.

The artist looked at her earnestly, cleared his throat, then repeated, "You really want to go with _me_?"

Tenten smiled, "Yes."

* * *

><p><em>Next Update... Wednesday.<em>

_Leave me a note and let me know how you feel about where this is going..._

_I was thinking they just might run into someone... who do you think? Naruto? Sakura? Sasuke? All of the above? Hinata? A new character (Shino? Shikamaru? Ino?)? _


	28. Breakthrough

**The Replacement**

****_Breakthrough_

* * *

><p>Tenten imagined that her excitement was palpable. She couldn't help it though, she had gotten Sai to come out with her. She knew what an accomplishment it was.<p>

Granted, he didn't seem like he wanted to be there, but she was willing to overlook that.

Or maybe that was just how he always looked, like Neji.

She grinned as she pulled him inside the restaurant. They snagged a table for two and the weapon's mistress wasted no time before pouring over a menu.

"Everything sounds amazing. I don't know how I'll choose," she said, flipping back and forth between pages.

Sai was staring at her curiously. He had yet to pick up his own menu.

"What do you think?" She asked, meeting his gaze.

The corner of his mouth twitched slightly for the briefest of moments.

Tenten quirked an eyebrow, "What's so amusing, mister?"

"What makes you think I find something amusing?"

"Oh I know a tough guy smile when I see one. I've been around Neji long enough... Your mouth twitched. I saw it."

"No, it didn't."

"Yeah it did," she was smiling again, like an idiot. It amazed her how much the artist was willing to argue with her.

"No-"

"Yep, there it is again." She gestured toward him. She was lying this time, but to her surprise, it had the desired effect and Sai gave a tiny smile out the side of his mouth.

Tenten couldn't help the triumphant laugh that escaped her.

She wasn't sure whether the artist was perturbed or embarrassed, but he chose that moment to pick up his menu.

Tenten did the same and let the moment pass peacefully. She liked to think she knew when to push and when to back off.

After they had ordered their food, she leaned forward eagerly. "So what kind of mission were you on when you had this type of food?"

The artist shifted in his seat. "It was for root, I was... young. There was this man, I don't know what he did, wasn't told, but he liked kids... Boys." He let his meaning hang in the air, but Tenten got it.

"I was sent in to be his new..." He hesitated as if searching for a word, "toy." The way he said it made Tenten think he'd heard someone else put it that way, that it wasn't his own idea.

He shrugged then, like it was no big deal. "He wanted to show me off is what he said. We went somewhere like this." He looked around slowly and Tenten felt her joy fly away.

She felt bad, disappointed. It wasn't her intention to conjure memories like that. How could she have known?

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

Sai looked at her funny, like he wasn't sure why she said that.

"Did you go on a lot of missions like that?"

The artist shook his head, "No. It was unusual for root to operate that way. Just a few times."

The silence was awkward but she didn't know what to say. Sai seemed unaffected, but wasn't that his way?

She was thankful for the interruption of their food arriving. She hoped it didn't taste like bad memories to her companion.

"I'm glad you came with me," she said, through a mouthful of food.

Sai looked up from chasing something around his plate, "You mean I had a choice?"

Tenten blinked in surprise, swallowed her food quickly. "Was that a joke? Did you just make a joke?"

"What?" he asked innocently, but she could see the slight tilting of his mouth.

"You did," she laughed. "I knew it. See, this is way better than holing up in that dreary apartment of yours."

Sai said nothing, simply resumed eating, but Tenten thought that maybe this time he agreed with her.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks everyone for your comments and contributions. They're all helpful! <em>

_Hopefully Sai can be redeemed to each and every one of you. _

_Next update: Friday _


End file.
